warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nibby the Bird/FrostClan and EmberClan Ch 10
ok this is like the saddest chapter so far. this and Chapter 11 were originally combined, but it was too long. In the next chapter you get the explanation for the battle and chapter 12 should be the battle! So here it is: Chapter 10 Dropstar’s dreams were haunted by images of silent forests, except for the wings and shaking and splitting earth. She twitched and thrashed in her sleep, always slightly still conscious, never relaxing. She shivered horribly, despite the moss nest wrapped around her, and her fur was damp from the melting ice clinging to the stringy hairs. She woke up from a velvety muzzle prodding her front leg, jostling her awake. Creamwing was watching her through her hazel-brown eyes. “Dropstar,” she whispered, her voice soft as a butterfly’s. Dropstar, understood automatically what Creamwing meant, and nodded swiftly. She and the medicine cat glanced over at Needletoe, who ushered them out of the Ice Ridge and into the cold morning air. ' '''The destruction of the blizzard seemed to completely alter the camp. Snow was poured over nearly everything, creating masses of white the three cats had to tread through. So much of the camp was buried in snow and the litter from the trees and bushes. The only landmark to judge distance still visible was Dropstar’s den. She pounded across the open camp, breaking a path through the snow banks with her forelegs. The air was surprisingly not cold, and the sun was slicing through the grey clouds. The white landscape glittered painfully in the mid-morning sun. ' 'Despite the fact the air wasn’t particularly frigid, Dropstar still felt a dull, aching, numbness inside of her. The stress of the blizzard, her warriors, the deaf apprentice, and her mother felt like instead of rushing through her veins was now turning her paws to stone. She trekked forward, the gentle breeze sifting through her tangled mane. ' 'Suddenly, Needletoe froze. His small but keen ear’s shot up off of his skull. “I heard something,” he whispered. ' '“What?” Creamwing responded, turning towards him. ' '''Without warning, Needletoe ran forward, making new trails through the smooth snow. He stopped at the tree stump den and circled it a few times. Dropstar hurried to catch up with him, Creamwing at her heels. “Look,” Needletoe breathed, already panting from the short run through the snow. Gently, Creamwing pushed the pine branches and hareskin aside. Underneath, Dropstar realized, was a cat. A small, white tom with gleaming blue eyes staring right up at them. Windpaw. “Oh thank Starclan,” Creamwing sighed, letting out a breath she had been holding in. Gently, Dropstar lifted him by the scruff of his fluffy neck, feeling like she too was being raised up with relief. She gently rested him on the edge of her den so he would sink into the snow. Although he didn’t say anything, he looked at the three cats around him with seemingly relief. Fear, maybe. Although the poor apprentice, rescued from hiding in a blizzard, didn’t hear them, he seemed to faintly understand the worst was over and he was safe again. ' '“Needletoe--get him to Hareflight. He helps out CreamWing a lot and will know what to do with him. Go fast,” Dropstar instructed the tom. The deputy dipped his head, gesturing to Windpaw to follow him. The frightened apprentice scurried down onto the ground, where Needletoe guided him back to the dens. ''' '''Dropstar watched them for a few seconds, before turning back to her medicine cat. “Well….” she said. “I guess we’re finding Mottleheart.” “Let’s go,” Creamwing replied, before turning away into the forest. ''' '''As the she-cats walked, Dropstar realized the destruction was not as bad as she had feared. Branches, nests, and bushes lay scattered over the forest floor, but it was nothing a few warriors out on patrol couldn’t fix up. Several times Dropstar stumbled over a tree imb obscured by the frozen' blankets laid over the ground, but the hike was physically fine. The emotionally draining part was within each call the she-cats cried for Mottleheart. Dropstar, several times, resorted to calling “Mother!” instead. With each lack of response, she felt like she shifted a little bit deeper into the snow. She refused to let on her dismay to Creamwing, but occasionally the pale she cat gently patted her with her tail as comfort.' The pine trees continued. No response. The world seemed too beautiful for the occasion, the sun stubbornly sparkling over potentially hurt cats. Every time anxiety threatened to overcome her, Dropstar forced herself to study each and every needle on the trees or leaf on a bush. She closed her eyes too, trying to picture Mottleheart resting by the lake in the summer, a fish’s tail sticking out of her jaws as she ate hungrily. ' '''But then they met up with Needletoe again, who had taken a different route up to the small clearing they were resting in. he nodded, wordlessly, and Dropstar followed him, her legs shaking underneath her. Not from the cold either. ' 'They reached a larger open spot in the trees where the sun reflecting off of the ground. It at first seemed untouched, until Dropstar saw the indent in the snow banks. “No,” she whispered. She hurried up to the shadow over the land, tears already pooling in her eyes. Sprawled out on the ground, her legs tightened, lying on her side, was Mottleheart. Her paws and lips a sickly shade of blue-violet. Her eyes closed. Her mouth frozen into a grimace. Her body stiff and lifeless. ' '“Oh, Dropstar…” Creamwing whispered, pressing against the leader’s side. Needletoe closed his eyes and remained still. ' 'Dropstar fell backwards, her hind legs crumpling beneath her as she collapsed onto the snow. “Mother!” she cried, her voice hoarse. ' '''“I’m sorry,” Creamwing breathed, the small she cat trying to stay stuck to Dropstar’s side. “I’m so sorry. There was nothing any of us can do--” Dropstar shook her head. “Please. Let’s just--get back to camp. I have to tell my brother. You can tell the elders.” 'Creamwing nodded and Needletoe helped carry Mottleheart’s body off of the ground with Dropstar. The cold, dead weight of the she-cat pressed against her spine and made every step towards the camp more painful than the last. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)